beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Kreis Cygnus 145WD
Kreis Cygnus 145WD (Japanese: クライスシグナス 145WD) is a Defense-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime, Beyblade: Metal Fury. It is owned by Cycnus and was released as a Starter on January 21st, 2012 in Japan; but was released earlier on January 15, 2012 at the World Hobby Fair 2012 in Osaka, Japan. Kreis Cygnus has a sliding-Wheel gimmick, where it's 4D Fusion Wheel: Kreis, allows it so slide 60° in two movements; either left or right, during spin. Although prior to this, it was originally thought that Kreis was free-spin capable, similar to Diablo in Ultimate Balance Mode. This was proven to be false, when Kreis Cygnus saw release. Face Bolt: Cygnus The Face Bolt depicts Cygnus, one of the 88 constellations in space. Cygnus is the Latinized Greek word for "swan" and in Greek mythology, there were stories of various people that were either transformed into swans, or had the name of Cygnus or Cycnus. The design features the head of a soldier, resembling a light-blue helmet, glaring at the left with glowing, light-blue eyes as well. Interestingly, the back of the soldier's helmet forms an illusion of the swan, Cygnus upside-down. Whereas, Cygnus is looking to the right with it's wing forming the soldier's helmet. While the design is primarily a light-blue with some white added in, there are instances of dark-blue covering the rest of the motif; and a white aurora outlining it, while on a translucent black Face Bolt. 4D Energy Ring: Cygnus *'Weight:' 3.26 grams Cygnus is a translucent aquamarine with instances of a darker-aquamarine on interior parts of the 4D Energy Ring. Noticeable about Cygnus, is it's designs resembling the swan, Cygnus' wings adjacent to one another. Cygnus includes stickers that can be applied onto these wings, to give more detail; with feathers now visible. Due to these wings, it pays a homage to Pegasus II. Just like the rest of the 4D Energy Rings, Cygnus has a powder-like substance encased in it, designed to add more weight onto it. While this has not worked for most of the 4D Energy Rings, only managing to give them a glittery-like effect; it surprisingly works for Cygnus. As it gives Cygnus it's approximate weight: 3.26 grams, making for one of the heaviest Energy Rings overall. Attack: 1 - Defense: 4 - Stamina: 2 4D Fusion Wheel: Kreis Metal Frame *'Weight:' 21.70 grams Kreis' Metal Frame is primarily four-sided and is circular. On it's four sides, are two protrusions that are opposite of each other. Two protrusions, protrude upwards and feature the heads of a swan. Whilst the remaining two protrusions are more slanted, like a wall but with a small gap cutting in between them. On it's inside, are various linear designs somewhat of a swan. Also when Kreis' Metal Frame is flipped, Kreis' protrusions are more of a wall but also appearing thin; and on it's inside, are now wave and bubble-like designs replacing it's linear details. Core *'Weight:' 21.17 grams Kreis' Core like it's Metal Frame, has a four-sided design. With each side being curved and having a gap between them. It also features various square-like indents but other than that, it is just a basic Core used to hold Kreis' Metal Frame into place. Kreis features two Modes, "Attack Mode" and "Defense Mode", and they can be alternated simply by flipping Kreis' Metal Frame onto Kreis' Core. In Attack Mode, Kreis resemble a wall, lining around the Bey, with many ridges and lines throughout; with resemblance to Twisted per say; this causes Kreis as a whole to be fixed. In Defense Mode, Kreis retains it's circular shape with it's various swan designs and curved bumps, allowing it to slide left and right in order to absorb hits from attackers. Kreis was originally thought to be able to spin-freely completely, but this was proven to be false as Kreis is only able to partially free-spin, only able to slide around left and right when in Defense Mode. Attack: 1 - Defense: 5 - Stamina: 1 Spin Track: 145 *'Weight:' 1.40 grams 145 is the third-highest Spin Track at a height of 14.5mm. It is just a basic Spin Track with no real gimmick to it, except for it's height; which contains use in various customizations. 145 is a translucent black in colour. 145 proves a great counter to opposing Beys using 230, as 230 was designed to trump low-attackers but it does not achieve the same success against 145 variants; especially Attack-Types with 145. It has also shown use in Attack as well because of it's height, though others such as CH120 tend to work much better considering CH120's versatility. 145 even shows use in Stamina because of it's height, though other combos such as the popular, AD145WD and BD145 when paired with Scythe and EDS bring Stamina to their fullest potential. However, if the aforementioned Spin Tracks are not available, 145 can be used as a temporary replacement; albeit not giving any protection from low-attackers. Performance Tip: Wide Defense (WD) *'Weight:' 0.71 grams Wide Defense (WD), as it's name implies, is the widest of the Defense series of Performance Tips (D, SD, PD, EWD, W²D). When compared to D, is still contains the gear-like shape and is of course wider with the Sharp tip wider and taller as well. WD also retains the two curved holes D contained but are now thinner, smaller and found on the Sharp tip. WD is a translucent black in colour. Being wider brings advantages and disadvantages to WD. An advantage is being able to conserve better Stamina than D and SD, due to the more surface area as well as being able to spin at a lower spin-rate that that of D or SD, which cannot. It balances easily unlike D or SD which may fall over A disadvantage however, is worse recovery than D. The wide shape gives WD, as it regains balance, huge friction which slows down the bey, however D does it much easier. This can be quite bad when faced with an Attack-Type, although this should not be kept as a worry as it can be an advantage. This should take into consideration when using a Spin Track such as 230 or TH170. D would be a better choice than WD as it would regain balance much easier to help cope with 230. WD can also defeat Attack-Types with a weak launch in the opposite direction to absorb the opponent's attacks by spin-equalizing. At release, WD has found quick use as a Stamina-Type Tip, much better than D and top-tier. However, as many more Performance Tips like CS, EDS, and B:D were released, they have overshadowed WD in some way at other statistics. Despite all of this, WD is still an amazing Performance Tip for Stamina. Just like the rest of the D series, WD does not carry any Defense potential in spite of its name, rather, WD has use in Stamina. So in all in all, it has use in the metagame and, most importantly, can be a great Stamina-Type Performance Tip. Attack: 0 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 5 Anime Gallery Kreis Cygnus 145WD BB124_PKG抜き.jpg|Takara Tomy packaging bb124 (1).jpg|Kreis Cygnus 145WD bb124.jpg|Takara Tomy promo Kreis cygnus WBBA.jpg VSペガシス-thumb-400x317-2215.jpg Cygnus.png Kreis.png Keris Wing.png CoroCoro preview kreis.jpg|CoroCoro preview Cygnus_145WD....jpg Kreis_Cygnus_145WD...jpg Development アタックタイプｼｸﾞﾅｽ-thumb-400x224-2212.jpg 回転スライド機構ｼｸﾞﾅｽ-thumb-400x300-2208.jpg ｼｸﾞﾅｽ湖-thumb-400x373-2206.jpg ｼｸﾞﾅｽ空-thumb-400x378-2204.jpg ｸﾗｲｽCG03.jpg ｼｸﾞﾅｽCG01-thumb-400x400-2198.jpg ｼｸﾞﾅｽﾃﾞｻﾞｲﾝ線画01-thumb-400x241-2196.jpg Kreis Cygnus.jpg Anime Vs3210.jpg|Kreis Cygnus battling Anubius in the anime Vs221.jpg 138 4.jpg 138 3.jpg Photo.png Video thumb|300px|left Trivia *The Cygnus constellation was mentioned as part of the Metal Fury episode Dunamis, Guardian of the Shrine in order to open the Mist Mountain Temple doors. *Kreis Cygnus rhymes with it's owner's name, Cycnus. **Also in mythology, stories were told of people with the name of Cycnus. *Kreis Cygnus is the fourth Bey with the 145WD combo, the others being Earth Eagle 145WD, Dark Poseidon 145WD, and Twisted Tempo 145WD. *Kreis Cygnus 145WD is the second Metal Fury Bey to be released at a World Hobby Fair, with the first being Variares D:D. **Kreis Cygnus is also the first Starter Bey, that did not receive official renders of it's new parts; in this case: Cygnus and Kreis on Beyblade's official Japanese site by Takara Tomy. Category:4D Beyblades Category:4D System Beyblades Category:Beyblades Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:4D System Category:Metal Fury Beyblades Category:Defense Type Category:Hybrid Wheel Category:Merchandise